


Hiccups

by Ducktales_fangirl



Category: The Muppets - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Short Story, Wow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:07:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28305807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ducktales_fangirl/pseuds/Ducktales_fangirl
Summary: Basically bunnie has hiccups and beakie thinks it's funny 👁️👄👁️
Relationships: Beaker & Dr. Bunsen Honeydew, Beaker/Dr. Bunsen Honeydew
Kudos: 8





	Hiccups

Sorry it's short 😐

It was a surprisingly quiet day in muppet labs. Bunsen and Beaker were quietly doing equations and other sciency stuff. (I'm not very good at science talk.) Only the occasional meep or small explosion would disturb the scilence.

All of the sudden Beaker heard a hiccup. Then a couple seconds later, another. Beaker curiously looked at where the hiccups were coming from.

Bunsen was sitting quietly while Beaker was looking in his direction. Bunsen looked over his shoulder. "What?" He said. Before beaker could answer another hiccup was heard. Beaker now knew that the hiccups were Bunsen's. Beaker giggled and turned back to his work.

The hiccups were getting worse, and Beaker couldn't resist laughing. He tried to keep it quiet till he couldn't anymore.

"Are you okay?" He asked while laughing. "I'm *hic* fine" Bunsen replied.

Beaker kept giggling every time Bunsen hiccuped. Beaker laughed too hard, apparently the hiccups transferred to him! Beaker giggled and hiccuped at the same time. Now Bunsen joined in on the giggling.

✨169 words✨


End file.
